Deep Down Inside
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: On the outside, she seemed like a regular normal human girl. He knew, however, that on the inside, she was in fact a robot. Yet he couldn't help feeling for her the way he did. Yet how did she feel around him? Was the way she behaved in his company just artificial intelligence - or was there something deep down inside? Tonight, he was going to find out... One-shot, Chinmay.


**Little one-shot I wrote about Chiro and Jinmay. I'm sorry in advance if it sucks. I'll let you be the judge. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own S.R.M.T.H.F.G.**

* * *

"Boy, it sure is peaceful out here tonight."

A content smile was on Chiro's face as he gazed out at the view. His eyes twinkled as he took in the full moon looming in the starry sky, reflected in the ocean below. It truly was an incredible sight.

Nowhere near, however, as beautiful as the one that happened to be sitting next to the boy.

"Don't ya think so, Jinmay?"

The pink-haired girl averted her sweet face away from the moon, her features bright and cheerful as always as she smiled at Chiro.

"Sure is! I just love spending time out here! Especially with you!"

Jinmay quickly turned to peer out at the view again, amazed by how it stunning it was from the cliff-top.

As her green eyes were focused on the moon and ocean before her, she didn't pick up the nervous expression forming on the boy next to her.

The smile had disappeared from Chiro's face as he felt his heart beginning to race inside his chest. He was terribly afraid of how the girl was going to respond to what he was about to ask her. It was something which had been playing on his mind for a long time - and he was about to work up the courage to get to the bottom of it.

"Jinmay?"

Jinmay turned to look at the boy addressing her, the smile on her face as innocent as ever.

"Yes, Chiro?"

"How do you feel..." His nervousness taking over him, Chiro dropped his gaze to avoid eye contact. "...when you're around me?"

"Huh?" Jinmay's smile vanished to be replaced by a puzzled look over her friend's question. "What do you mean?"

"Do you feel anything around me? Since you're a, well..." Chiro squeezed his eyes shut as he tended up in all his fear. "...a robot?"

"Oh..."

Jinmay looked away, realising at once what had sparked Chiro's question. Her gaze fell as she mulled over the truth about her identity. It must have been a shock for the boy to learn she was a robot. It had certainly been one for her, since she hadn't always known such a fact about herself. The girl frowned sadly as she placed a hand over her chest, knowing it was where humans held their hearts.

It was there she felt a warm feeling spreading inside of her.

Jinmay blinked, at first taken by surprise by the sensation she was experiencing. Taking a moment to realise what it was, a smile found its way onto her face as she turned towards the one responsible.

"I'm not a robot when I'm with you..."

The girl's words towards him caused Chiro's wars to perk up, his eyes filling with surprise as he opened them again to stare at her. "Huh?"

"When I'm with you - I feel human!"

The young hero stared blankly, befuddled by the words coming out of the girl he cared dearly about. "What do you mean by that?"

"You make me feel happy, you bring me many laughs and you leave me cherishing each moment I spend with you!" Jinmay places a hand onto Chiro's shoulder, her eyes shining as her smile filled with gratitude towards the boy. "I've never known anyone like you, Chiro! All the times you've cared for me, protected me and even saved me... You make me feel in ways only a human could! No one can do that to me expect for you..."

As he listened to how Jinmay described him, Chiro felt his cheeks burning as they turned a deep shade of red. His eyes were wide with disbelief as he stared at her. He could feel his heart racing once again - this time in joy over what she'd said about him.

"Soooo...what you feel around me is real?" he asked, wanting a final piece of reassurance. "It's not just your programming?"

"If it was just my programming, I wouldn't want to do this!"

All of a sudden, Jinmay threw herself onto Chiro, wrapping her arms tightly around him and pressing her lips against his own.

The boy made a cry of surprise - but his heart instantly filled with happiness over what the girl was doing to him. His lips curled into a smile as he pushed them back against hers. The pair locked themselves together in a passionate kiss made from their undying love for one another.

When they finally pulled away, Jinmay gazed softly at Chiro . She giggled upon seeing the wide smile that was plastered onto his blushing face. He looked so ridiculously silly. That was why she could never stop feeling for him the way she did.

"I love you, Chiro," she said truthfully. "So much..."

"I love you too, Jinmay!"

Overwhelmed by what he had just shared with the love of his love, Chiro collapsed onto his back. The empty-headed smile was still spread across his face, bringing another giggle out of Jinmay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Again, I'm deeply s****orry ****if this sucked. I hope next time I write a S.R.M.T.H.F.G. story, it'll be better than this. ^^'**


End file.
